Generally speaking, in various wireless communication systems, for the sake of reliability, a dial testing is required for all base stations or wireless carrier frequencies after a wireless equipment is improved, upgraded, undergoes a capacity expansion, and even has its configuration data amended, so as to determine whether all carrier frequencies after improvement and upgrade run normally.
There are mainly two dial testing methods at present. One is allocating testers in each station, who are instructed to perform dial testing after upgrade operations. The other is providing vehicles by which dial testers perform dial testing along the road. The two dial testing methods are both time-consuming and cost a lot of manpower, the service capability is poor, the cost of operation and maintenance is high, and the dial testing is inadequate to cover each carrier frequency.